The Amazing Race
by yummy42
Summary: Welcome to The Amazing Race! Where you get to see your favorite islanders along with a couple of special-guests, compete in a nine-leg race around the world to win the ultimate prize! Read and Review! Prequel to Royal Strike!
1. Intro

**_Hey, hey, hey guys! _**

**_My bad for not updating or really doing anything lately! School has been taking up like 80% of my time, while with the 20% free time I have, I'm not even home! Especially with the fact that I have finals happening somewhere either next week or the last week of school...Speaking of school, even though no one does...I've got only 3 weeks left, including this week! Plus, with the fact that my b-day is exactly two months from now! _**

**_Anywho, I'm creating this since, this is the prequel of Royal Strike! I've been planning on doing this AFTER RS was finished, but I figured might as well do it now, since I know for the fact that I'll forget about it...This is a game-show/story! _**

**_So, I'm "kinda" hoping that this will become a hit just like RS is, since I'm depending on you guys' votes that'll help with the show/story! Either by reviewing, PMing, or voting on the poll whenever the time comes!_**

**_Enough rambling, let's get this intro started! _**

**_FYI: There's a REASON why this is a prequel to RS and I'll include Boz, but he's still King Boz of Mindu, since this was before Brady's departure!_**

**_P.S-I will NEVER own POK or The Amazing Race! Unless...by some miracle I manage to win the lottery? _**

* * *

**No POV: **

The cameraman presses the button, starting to record the tropical scene in front, only there was supposed to be someone in front of the camera?

"Hey Rejected Jolly Giant, lower the camera down! Some of us didn't climb down the beanstalk to chase Jack, you know!", some _troll _commanded. The cameraman rolled his eyes and kneeled on his right knee, debating if this job was really worth it. Once the camera was focused clearly, the not-so-surprisingly troll-like figure turns out to be Lanny Parker, AKA The Prince Of Kinkow. Recompressing himself, without realizing the camera was already rolling, Lanny plasters a fake-on screen smile to greet the audience.

"Hello and welcome to the first-ever episode of The Amazing Race! I'm your host, Lanny Parker, although, many Kinkowians know me as the Royal Prince of Kinkow.", Lanny greeted into the camera and continued, "Here, we have twelve individuals who will then make six partners competing in a nine-leg race around the world! Where, I, Lanny Parker will have the opportunity to give these people a challenge during each leg of the race! The last team to arrive to their destination may be eliminated from the chance of winning the big prize at the finale!"

"These contenders went through a brutal basic-training, just to make it to the beginning! Ladies and gentlemen...Welcome your twelve vict-competitors competing during the first-ever season of The Amazing Race!", Lanny announced as he starts to call out the Top 12.

* * *

**(A/N: Each person comes out as their name is called.)**

_Brady Parker_

_Boomer Parker_

_Mikayla Makoola_

_Mason Makoola_

_Muhama, who's last name is unknown! _

_Rebecca AKA Awesome Dawson_

_Tessa_

_Candis who's last name is also a mystery! _

**_Special Guest Stars This Season: _**

**_King Of Mindu-King Boz_**

**_Selena Gomez_**

**_Yummy42_**

**_And...*Drum Roll Per-Please*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Any other POK Writer of your choice!_**

* * *

Lanny does a double-take and studies the list multiple times, not believing his eyes, "How did you guys pass basic-training compared to all of those buff muscle guys?!"

Brady cockily answered while flexing, "They can't beat this bad boys, BOOM, BOOM, POW!"

Then, the screen shows a glimpse of the Royal dungeon full of buff guys chained up to the walls. Lanny, shaking his head, announced, "Now, everyone will get with a partner, once you've chosen that person, they're your partner for the rest of the season!"

Everyone then started looking around the area for their compatible partners.

* * *

**And, there's your intro for The Amazing Race! **

***Now, I want you guys to do me a favor and just do a couple of things! **

**1. Review on if you think this is a good idea to begin with!**

**2. Review on who should be partnered up with who**

**3. Vote on the POK writer you would like to see compete in this story! The one with the most votes will get the spot!**

**4. (Optional) Try to come up with some creative and fun team names for the teams you've made up! **

***I will try my best to update this along with the other works I haven't touched! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**FYI: Sorry to those who wanted Lanny to be part of the teams, I mean, who would he be with? His fish? I figured it would be interesting to have him as the host, since this is based of the show itself, I decided to add some tweeks with Lanny as host!**


	2. Bring It On

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews on this! **

**Although, I'm going to make a couple of changes to the show! Including taking someone off and replacing them! Well, just scroll down and you'll see!**

* * *

_**Previously on The Amazing Race: **_

_Lanny, shaking his head, announced, "Now, everyone will get with a partner, once you've chosen that person, they're your partner for the rest of the season!"_

_Everyone then started looking around the area for their compatible partners._

* * *

**The Amazing Race: Bring. It. On.**

_**No POV: On The Kinkow**_

Not even seconds went by before Lover-boy, Brady, immediately dashed over to Mikayla and linked arms with her, trying to calm down and act cool, with his heart racing faster Nicki Minaj's rapping, "So Mikayla, with _my _strength, brain, and speed, and your...hotness, we'll win the race easily!", Brady cockily flirted.

Mikayla let go of her previous arm position and takes a step back, glaring at Brady with her daggers, with a risen eyebrow and hands to the hips, "Um, look here, Bieber wannabe, girls can have all of those traits, you know. We could beat you guys with only half a brain.", Mikayla defensibly recalled. Brady then takes a bold step closer to her, making her feel a bit uneasy and excited at the same time for some questionable reason she hasn't figured out, yet.

"Then, prove it.", The soft whisper from Brady sent chills down Mikayla's spine, slightly making her nervous, yet confident at the time. As Brady and Mikayla went back to everyone, who splinted into two groups, the guys and the girls, Mikayla's mind was occupied, wondering why she felt like that around Brady, despite his comment on the girls. Eventually, running into someone snapped Mikayla back into reality when she took in the appearance of her friend or her soon-to-be partner.

"Oh, hey Rebecca!"

* * *

**On the Guys' Side: **

As the young, co-king was walking, he kept replaying the recent conversation he had with Mikayla, and kept pondering on how he could've handled the situation better, possibly leading her to actually becoming his partner...in the race, of course. Coming out of his 'Thinker' pose, he glanced up, noticing Boomer not so far away, and smiled as he joined his brother. He gently hits his shoulder enough to make him aware of his presence as he takes in sight to the strawberry-blonde haired king, chatting to his brother. For some reason, he feels like he saw the king before in his life, like somewhere during his childhood, where his parents were healthy and alive. Brady brushed off the strange connection, thinking of it as just a weird coincidence.

"Hey Boom, you're my partner for the race, right?", Brady asked, wanting to confirm the partnership.

Boomer's smile quickly faded away and his facial expression transformed into a guilty one as he answered, "Sorry bro, but Boz here, he's my partner already."

"What does he have that I don't? Why would you pick him over your own twin-brother?", Brady asked, hoping that he didn't hear what he just heard.

"Well, Boz here is an expert when it comes to climbing and swinging, that might come in handy.", Boomer said as he confirmed Brady's fear. Brady stood there, slightly stunned, but most importantly, jealous. Brady is a jealous type person, even though he won't admit it and denies it, he is. Whenever Mikayla would hang-out with her friends on the beach and the guys would show-off to attempt to impress her, or when Boomer would be with Ooji from the Flaji tribe, Brady would feel jealous, well, maybe not as jealous as he is, lonely.

As he looked around for another possible partner, he couldn't find one available, except for an unknown person he has never seen, until now.

"I'm Brady, and you are?"

* * *

**Back in the center with Lanny: **

After the time was up, Lanny called everyone back to the center, lined up besides their partner, with the guys and girls still separated. Right when Lanny stands in front of the first team to announce them, someone's phone goes off.

"Sorry, I thought it was on silent.", Tessa apologized before she answers the call, "Hello?"

"Yes this is Tessa."

"They're done already? I thought it takes like a month to-"

"Well, I can't pick them up right now, I'm kinda busy."

"WAIT. What do you mean, they're going to get sold?"

"Well, I can't just leave!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll come to pick them up, right now. Bye."

Everyone eyed Tessa in curiosity and confusion, she answers, "Sorry guys, that was the weapon cleaners, I have to leave now to retrieve them, or else they'll sell them, those weapons aren't cheap, you know."

Everyone nods their heads in understanding, except for Mikayla, who looks like she's about to have a panic attack. Tessa tells everyone good-bye as she leaves the area, resigning from the race.

"Now who's going to be _my _partner?", Candis groaned.

"Well, your new partner should be here in 3...2...1", Lanny said, counting down the time until the alternative shows up.

"Hi everybody!", an unknown female voice said, causing everyone to turn around.

* * *

**And...that ends the semi-first chapter of TAR! **

*** I hope you enjoyed it! **

*** Don't slap me or hit me with a red-rubber dodge ball for not pairing up brakayla, boomecca/roomer, and bondis/coz as partners, you're going to have to trust me! I have my reasons for not pairing them! **

*** As for the two unknown people, I've decided, instead of using POK Writers, I will be using OCs that you guys will submit! I'll be accepting one guy to be with Brady and one girl to be with Candis!**

* * *

**RULES: **

**-No OCs that are exactly like the existing characters**

**-No Mary Sues, basically, no OCs who's perfect, cause really...nobody is perfect...plus, try to make them creative and interesting!**

**-You can submit the application either by PMing me with TAR OC Application as the subject or just reviewing it!**

**-And yes, you can submit a boy and a girl at the same time!**

**-That's it I think!**

* * *

*** Application***

**Name: **

**Nicknames: **

***Optional* Insulting nicknames: (For Lanny)**

**Age: (Preferably someone around 17, you know around the gang's age)**

**Birthday: **

**Gender: **

**Family: **

**Background: **

**Hometown: **

** Appearance: (Please be specific)**

**Celebrity Look-Alike: **

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Friends: (As in the contestants)**

**Enemies: **

**On a scale from being best buds to mortal enemies, how much do you get along with Brady?: (If you're sending a guy OC)**

**On a scale from BFFS to enemies, how much do you get along with Candis?: (If you're sending a girl OC)**

**Why did you sign up for The Amazing Race?:**

* * *

**-Good luck to those who submit! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**


End file.
